vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Manji
Summary Manji (卍, Swastika) is the main protagonist of Blade of the Immortal. The immortal referred to in the title. While not lazy, he is very laid-back, often seen sleeping. Manji also has a strange sense of "honor" that is in many ways similar to the fighting-ethic of the Itto-Ryu. The fallen samurai Manji served the Hatamoto Horii Shigenobu, a local daimyō, enforcing his brutal rule (unknowingly) on the local populace until he found out his lord was corrupt and killed him. For that, he was considered an outlaw and hunted down by the same daimyō clan, achieving the nickname "Killer of 100" after the body count. He planned to flee to his sister's house even though she had married an officer of the law, Saitō Tatsumasa. Manji ended up killing his sister's husband out of self-defense when he attacked Manji. His sister witnessed her husband's death at the hands of her brother and went insane, reverting to a child-like mindset. Manji settled down to take care of her. At some point during this time, he met Yaobikuni (her name means "nun of eight hundred years"), a mysterious nun, who gave him the kessen-chu, or sacred bloodworms that made him immortal. Despite the apparent advantages of being nearly invincible, Manji dislikes being immortal. He tries to get Yaobikuni to remove the kessen-chu, finally making a deal with her. He has to kill 1000 bad men, to make up for the 100 good men he murdered if he does this, Yaobikuni will rid him of his immortality. It's worth noting, one reason he doesn't like being immortal is he feels it is making his swordsmanship rusty because he doesn't have to be as good to win. After his sister is killed (due to an act of revenge for his actions), he met Rin, whom he accepted to help since he felt she was very much alike to his deceased sister. Manji is continually trying to make amends for his past actions: he kills his lord to atone for those he executed on the daimyō's orders; looked after his sister to atone for the deaths of the one hundred cops he slew; and makes the deal to kill one thousand bad men and to look after Rin to make amends for the death of his sister; he takes his role as her protector/surrogate older-brother seriously. However, each time Manji tries to do something "good," he tends only to make the situation worse (the death of his lord leading to the deaths of one hundred cops, for example). He uses many weapons, a good number of which came from defeated opponents. His two short, hooked swords are named Shidō (four paths). His two standard swords are named Imo-no-Kami Tatsumasa (Sister Defender Tatsumasa). His two chained scythes are called Mumei (nameless). His double-bladed sword-breaker is named Kotengu (Little devil). Most of his weapons are hidden under his shirt, a seemingly impossible feat given their large number, irregular shapes, and lack of sheaths. One of Manji's signature tricks is to make any of his hidden weapons drop out of his sleeves into one or both of his waiting hands whenever they are needed. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Manji, epithet The hundred man slayer Origin: Blade of the Immortal Age: Very old (looks 26) Gender: Male Classification: Human, Swordsman, Immortal, Rin's bodyguard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman (Can use various other weapons as well), Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid) Attack Potency: Street level Speed: At least Subsonic movement with Supersonic reactions, likely higher Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level, regeneration makes him hard to kill Stamina: Large, his restoration further compliments his stamina Range: Extended to a few meters depending on the weapon Standard Equipment: His eight weapons, which include a katana, a pair of sickles, some short blades, a dagger, etc. Intelligence: Skilled combatant, has dozen of years of experience in the art of killing Weaknesses: The weaknesses of his immortality are being burned alive, exposure to extreme cold, severe damage to the vital organs, food starvation, suffocation, being crushed to a pulp and drowning. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Blade of the Immortal Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 9